Adventures With Keefe
by EmeraldPiggily
Summary: Have fun with Keefe and his "cunning" bodyguard, Ro


**Fun with Bo and Ro**

**Yeah, I really don't know what this story is about.**

"Keefe, for the millionth time, you're supposed to be working on the empath exercises I made for you, now drawing stupid caricatures of…" Lord Cassius began.

"Of daddy dearest stressing over his beloved putrid and ant-infested cape?" Keefe mocked, in a baby voice. Ro, who was busy picking her teeth with her razor-sharp dagger, snickered.

"That's-That's beside the point, stop trying to change the subject, Keefe Sencen. Why can't you ever listen to me?" Keefe's father replied, with embarrassment in his cold and heartless voice. Just then, A spitball landed right on his face amid his eye roll. Lord Cassius froze, then blinked once, and then twice, and ran out of the room, muttering about "how hard it was to wash ogre spit."

"OMG, did Lord Snootypants just go running for his mama?" Ro sneered.

"BUT IT WAS OGRE SPIT! ON MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" They heard Lord Cassius calling from the hallway

"I have to say, princess petty pants, your spitting skills are quite impressive, but I bet you a dare that I can beat you at spitting spitballs," Keefe challenged.

"You're on, Hunky Hair," Ro replied, without hesitation. "What's going to be our target?"

"Well, I always wanted to sabotage my dad's prized awards," Keefe subtly suggested. They exchanged a look and charged out of Keefe's bedroom to Lord Cassius's special room of achievements.

"Okay," Keefe said, with a mischievous grin. "Our first target is my dad's smug expression on the article about 'The Sencen Prodigy.'" Ro nodded, rolling her wad of paper extra long in her mouth. Keefe took a deep breath and spat his paper ball as hard as he could. The impact was so hard, it ripped a hole straight through Lord Cassius's face.

"Well that felt good," Keefe said. "Now, your target is the 'Lord Cassius' part of the trophy for strongest empath" Keefe told Ro. Ro flashed a devious smile as if she was saying, "This will go _very_ well." Without delay, she pursed her lips to launch the spitball.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice interrupted just as Ro released her spitball. The spontaneity ruined her aim and the ball made its way to the life-size marble statue of Lord Cassius.

"Wow, you have strong cheek muscles," Keefe commented, as the tiny ball somehow managed to knock the statue down, smashing into a million pieces.

"What did you do?!" Lord Cassius cried from the doorway. He rushed to the broken statue and cradled the decapitated head. "Everything will be all right, honey. I'm sure the gnomes can find a way to put you back together," Keefe's father whispered.

"Uhh… Hate to interrupt your heartwarming funeral, cry daddy, but we are not sorry," Ro blurted as she and Keefe sprinted out to the hall to avoid the consequences of an angry father.

"That went better than I expected," Keefe announced as they returned back to Keefe's bedroom, out of breath. "But," He added, with a glint in his eyes. "You technically lost the bet."

"Hey, I got distracted!" Ro protested.

"You can kill Daddio another day, but you officially owe me a dare," Keefe teased.

"Fine, but it better be worth it," The ogre princess grumbled.

"Trust me, it will. In fact, I've already come up with one. I dare you to go up to your dear husband who's name ironically rhymes with yours, and admit you actually love him," Keefe's grin just kept on getting wider.

"Hey, that's not fair. I never made you do anything _that_ bad." Ro objected, the implications of the dare dawning on her.

"You know how serious the rules of a bet is-and remember the time when you made me shave my beautiful hair off? Think of this as revenge," Keefe rubbed his hands together evilly. "Now off to a date with your dear knight in shining armor,"

"What up, Foster?" Keefe called, as he spotted Sophie flying with Wynn and Luna. He startled Wynn, and he sent a glop of sparkling poop straight on Ro's head. She let out a string of very colorful words.

"Huh, gotta admit, you and sparkly poo do go well together. I guess it makes up for you not dressing up for your date" Keefe laughed.

"Shut up," Ro seethed, playing with one of her ogre throwing stars.

"Date?" Sandor asked, shooting a look at Sophie. She shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on, either,"

"Oh, well my dear bodyguard, Romahild would like to speak to Bo," Keefe requested in a fake sweet voice.

"Well make it quick," Bo muttered, his annoyance plastered on his face.

"How about you guys do it somewhere private, like in the living room?" Keefe added, making Ro even more uncomfortable.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Sophie whispered to Keefe, as Ro and Bo head inside Sophie's house.

"You'll see," he replied, and he grabbed Sophie's hand and motioned her to follow the ogres.

"Whoa, I can feel a lot of doubt circling around in that head of yours," Keefe commented. "As Alden says, there's no reason to worry. You can one hundred percent trust Lord HunkyHair," Sophie still looked skeptical.

Keefe led her inside the house, but instead of going to the living room, he dragged Sophie to the room next to that and brought her to the vent. Within seconds, the cover of the vent fell off, and Keefe shoved his body inside, gesturing for Sophie to follow. Sophie complained the whole way, threatening that this trip through the tight, dust inhabited vent better be worth it or else Keefe would find some nasty surprises with Alicorn poop.

They finally reached the end, after a tedious trip, and they spotted Bo and Ro staring awkwardly at each other.

"So," Ro said quietly. "There's something I need to tell you,"

"I know that already, get to the point," Bo snapped. Keefe held his hand to his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing. Sophie gave him a strange look, then focused her attention back on Ro, who was struggling to form words.

"I…" Ro groaned, muttering "I hate you, Keefe," She took a deep breath and finally managed to say, "I love you," Ro said so softly it was barely audible.

Bo wrinkled his face, "You WHAT?" he exclaimed, clearly confused. Keefe, not able to hold back his laughter anymore started guffawing like crazy.

"Hey, what are you guys doing there?" Bo asked, just noticing Keefe and Sophie's head poking out of the vent.

"Ooh, little Bo's "powerful" ogre senses aren't working? Ro scoffed.

"I don't think you should be teasing me considering what you just said," Bo sharply replied, turning around to face Ro again.

"It was a dare! If you're mad, go yell at Mr. Snotty Face over there. He made me do this," Ro's anger was reaching her boiling point.

"Whoa, I can feel some powerful emotions spiking everywhere. Yeesh, guys, that was an intense dare but Foster and I quite enjoyed it," Keefe remarked.

"_YOU_ were part of this too?" Bo snarled, glaring at Sophie.

"I had no idea what Keefe was up to," Sophie said, raising her hands in the air. "And can I get out of here? It's pretty stuffy and Keefe smells worse than Iggy's fart,"

"Excuse me?" Keefe asked, a hand over his heart, faking his hurt. He pulled his hand back then punched the vent cover off.

"Hey!" Grady called from the doorway. "What's THAT boy doing here?" His voice filled with disgust.

"Yeah," Sophie slowly said. "Funny story,"


End file.
